Puedo contar contigo?
by Kassiwos
Summary: Los días pasan, y la soledad se apodera de nuestra casa, donde estas?, de el mi que conoces no se nada, donde estas! Morire pronto si no regresas, regresan los recuerdos y no regresas tu! Donde estas! Acaso ya no me quieres! Donde estas! Llamame por favor Un lovino que sufre por el aparante abandono de su Novio! Su vida se va por el caño, pero los recuerdos regresan.


-Mierda!-  
Las manos blancas de aquel italiano temblaban hasta por ponerle azúcar al café definitivamente sin Antonio no estaba con el tendía a ser mas tonto que su hermano, tanto que en una de sus cenas le hecho sal a su café el no podía hacer nada sin el, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada si esto seguía así probablemente se iría de nuevo a Italia pues no tenia otra razón quedarse en Madrid solamente a recordar todos esos momentos que paso con Antonio, solamente lo deprimían mas, el Lovino que todos conocían se iba apagando; Fue a la cocina por un pañuelo y limpio el regadero de azúcar que había tirado y se sentó en su sofá, aun parecía oír las risas de hace unas semanas:

-Lovi, lovi~-

Cantaba el moreno muy alegre mientras su novio miraba las noticias.

-Que quieres maldito bastardo?-

-Tengo frió!-

-Ahí junto a la mesa hay una frazada-

Dijo el italiano sin voltear lo a ver y siendo igual de cortante que siempre.

-fusososososo~, abrázame Lovi love!- y antes de que nadie dijera nada, el español ya había abrazado al italiano.

-Suéltame Idiota!-

-Te suelto pero con una condición!-

-Cual?-

Dijo el menor sin ánimos y el español se acerco a su oreja y le susurro:

-Que me dejes jugar en la torre de Pisa!-

-Chiiigiiiii~-

-Hahahaha~ vamos!-

Y así terminaban haciendo "cositas mágicas muy al contrario de lo que dijera Lovino, el lo amaba, el hecho de que no supiese nada de el desde hace semanas lo atormentaba, se levanto del sillón y salio a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo caminaba, caminaba por las calles de Madrid pero mas recuerdos le venían a la mente:

-Oye lovi~-

-Que?!-

El español le tomo la mano y lo beso en los labios.

-Te amo Lovino!~ Nunca lo dudes-

-Por que dices eso Idiota!-

-Nada mas quiero que lo sepas-

De nuevo otro recuerdo.

-Maldito bastardo eres un hipócrita-

Hablo para si mismo y continuo su camino, para su mala suerte todo le recordaba a el, el olor en el aire, las calles, la gente; ya no lo soportaba si seguía caminando probablemente lloraría, tomo un autobús a casa, al sentarse observaba a las parejas que se daban calor mutuamente, puesto que era diciembre, un abrigo no era suficiente. Bajo en un parque y se quedo a mirarlo un momento ahí fue cuando el español se le declaro.

El español paseaba por un parque de Madrid, su novio caminaba junto a el, Ya estaba empezando a bajar el sol, entonces los dos se detuvieron para sentarse en una banca.

-Mira lovi las cosechas este año son buenas! Quieres un tomate?-

-Bueno esta bien-

El español saco de la cesta que traía un tomate en especial, uno que no se podía comer.

-Que es esto bastardo?-

-Ábrelo-

El susodicho tomate era una cajita la cual tenia un anillo y en la tapa decía: ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El italiano se sonrojo a no mas y asintió con la cabeza, el español le sonrió y lo abrazo como si no existiese un mañana.

Otra vez maldecía a la ciudad que mas amaba en el mundo, llego a su casa y vio que alguien entraba a su casa, agarro lo primero que vio en el piso (un palo) y se acerco cuidadosamente a la entrada del jardín, pero cuando estaba a unos metros lo vio, su mundo el cual se caía, ahora se volvía a levantar, como un reflejo involuntario comenzó a llorar, el moreno lo noto y fue corriendo hacia este para abrazarlo.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta,maldito bastardo!-

-Yo igual te extrañe, lovi-

Antonio se acerco mas a el, lo miro a los ojos y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Por.. que…?-

-Lo siento, mi jefe me esta dando lata, lamento no avisarte ni nada pero me fui hasta América a ver unos tratados-

-Dos meses y ni una llamada-

-Deje mi celular y no me dejaban usar teléfonos, en verdad lo siento lovi! Espero y me perdones-

-Idiota! Solo… lo considerare-

-Te amo lovi-

El moreno cargo al italiano hasta su sala, La cual por cierto era el unico lugar de la casa aparte de la cocina que estaba decentemente limpio; y lo demás es otra historia.

* * *

Inspiración en una canción de la oreja de van goh y un viaje muy aburrido al supermercado,asdf... ultimamente se me han dado miles de ideas con esa cancion, es un enigma(? pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, nunca habia escrito sobre esta pareja, asi que si salio algo Oc gomeme!

Gracias por leer


End file.
